Winged Together
by norbertaledragon
Summary: Rose Weasley, the typical head-girl. Scorpius Malfoy, the typical Play boy and Headboy, Albus Potter, the loving cousin. But here's the twist, Rose is not loved, she is not perfect. Lily Luna hates her, Dominique and Roxanne ignore her and Hugo is embarrassed by her. But Scorpius Malfoy loves her, more than she can know. (Forgive me, I suck at summaries :P)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Rose was peering over her books, when she heard a knock at the heads common room door, she sighed; she was comfortably surrounded by her books, studying for her NEWTS and she can't even get peace in her own common room.

"Scorpius Malfoy, open the door" She heard someone call; she knew this voice perfectly well.

"He isn't here" She shouted. Rose didn't want to face the owner of the voice.

"Rose! Darn! Just open the door. I need to talk to him" Rose sighed and went towards the door, 'Bloody Merlin! Why can't they open themselves magically?' she thought,

She opened it, and looked at her – Lily Potter, 15 year old, fifth year Gryffindor, the prettiest girl in Hogwarts, making guys fall at her feet, perfect at everything she did, Quidditch- check, Boys-check, Academics –check. "Lily, do you need something? Look I am busy, I need to study." She didn't even look her in the eye.

"It's just second week, whatever I don't want to waste your time, I didn't even come to meet you" she snapped.

Rose clenched the door tightly, her knuckles turning white, "I told you Malfoy isn't here." She gritted her teeth and forced the words out. Rose couldn't believe, the girl she used to call her best friend until, she was in third year. After her third year, Lily just turned into a new leaf. She turned pretty over summer, her hair grew into thick-shiny mane, and she outgrew her shyness and became confident. Rose always hoped that maybe she would turn pretty too, maybe guys would pin after her too, maybe her hair would tame down too, but that never happened- or she thought so.

Lily rolled her eyes at her elder cousin, "Get over it, he is soon to be my boyfriend, and a part of the family, calling him by his surname won't do you much good, Rose, you don't realize that how everyone keeps you around just because you got an OWL in every single subject except potions, and you'd do anything to get attention – even let everyone copy your homework?" Lily smirked. She could not believe her cousin, how dare she, but somewhere, Rose knew she was right, atleast she had the audacity to say so.

But Rose needed to get rid of her, because it was past curfew time, even for a prefect.

"Okay Lily, do you want wait for him or something?" Rose replied calmly, but her insides were burning like fire, she was angry and disappointed even more so.

"No. I have to go, just give this parchment to Scorp, and don't read it" she handed over the parchment and smiled, her famous charming smile, every cousin used to melt at that, she smiled like she did not even make a snide comment on Rose. Rose sighed and closed the door as Lily went away.

Her shoulders drooped even more so as she looked around her common-room, but she had to work, so she went over, cast a heating charm, and settled over a foot long essay of why Dragon Blood is useful to both Muggles and Wizards.

Rose was feeling sleepy and her neck ached, but she dared not sleep, so she decided to stretch her body and rest the neck on the back of the couch.

She closed her eyes and hummed a tune to herself – a song she created.

She never noticed a figure entering the room – Scorpius Malfoy; no where near what everyone expected him to be. He was supposed be this arrogant prick, which may pick on others. But he was Hogwarts golden boy, Head Boy, Keeper-captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, tall, perfectly sculpted body, his blonde hair falling over his eyes, best friend to Albus Severus Potter – The Chosen One's son, apparent crush of Lily Potter –the Golden Girl of Hogwarts. He would make a perfect son in law – Polite, rich, extremely well mannered. So what he was a player, and saw girls as an object, he did spoil his girlfriends which was fair – that was what everyone thought so, but not one Rose Weasley, and the hate was equally gifted back to her wrapped in ribbons.

He could not stand her, she was just so different – hardly anything affected her. He hated how naïve she was – couldn't see past anyone's tricks. He hated how she tried to find nice in everything and everyone. He hated how she smiled at everyone, but reserved her usual expression-less face for him. He hated how his smirk, his grin, his wink, couldn't even daze her. Merlin! Rose Weasley was meant to be hated upon. He saw her, lying on the couch, eyes closed, books surrounding her in huge piles. She shifted in her sleep slightly, but went back to sleep. Her neck was bent at an awkward angle, he was sure, she'd break it soon at this rate, but she looked so beautiful while sleeping. Yes it was no shock that Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy called Rose Nymphadora Weasley beautiful, he always knew she was beautiful, she was too pure, she couldn't be destroyed. He wouldn't let anyone do it. Yes he was in love with one girl he wasn't supposed to, so he tried to cover it up – by all the hate he could muster up against her, all the fake insults he shot at her. Every night he used to sleep, hoping that he would be able to walk up to her the next day and tell her, he loves her.

* * *

"Scorpius, honey, here's the money, go buy yourself an ice-cream and don't move I'll be back in an hour" His mum called out. He immediately went to the muggle ice-cream vendor, and went to ask for his favourite ice cream.

"Sorry kid, there's only one left, and this missy here has already asked for it, I could give you another one" He offered.

"But..." His eyes lost all the sheen, as his bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"Here, you can take it" she saw the red-head girl with freckles all over her face, put forward the cone. He looked at her surprised – " But you paid for it" he argued, being a Malfoy he was always polite and this girl was so cute, he did not want to act like a kid – he was sure his mother would have laughed at what he thought.

"I come here daily, and it's not my favourite even. Have it" she said, grinning.

"We could share" He offered, clearly embarrassed at what he said.

"Sure" She smiled at grabbed his hand as they both went and sat over the park bench.

"I am Rose" she said

"Scorpius" he grinned. She giggled, "That's a funny name, isn't it silly to name a kid after a constellation?" she asked innocently.

"How do..." "I read about the sky and stars, I like them" she cut him off and looked up at the sky, gazing at the birds.

"Oh..." he was surprised.

"Rose! Darling, we should go" a woman called out.

"It was my last day today; I came here to a doctor. Hope we see each other soon Scor" she turned to him and pecked him on his cheek.

He blushed and waved him good bye. Lest he knew, he'd meet her six years later, and they would have to be enemies – Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

He smiled at the memory, he wondered if she even remembered about that ice-cream incident. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't. His chain of thoughts was broken by her murmuring something, he noticed that she had a frown etched upon her face and her neck seemed twisted enough.

"Please. No..." she whispered. He could clearly see that she was having a bad dream.

"Wake up Weasley, your snores are waking up the entire Hogwarts, jeez, couldn't you have atleast used a silencing charm?" He snapped at her. Her eyes flew open, as she looked around, slightly caught off guard.

"Atleast they are quieter than your whining." She said, in a casual manner.

She looked at him, standing there, with a smirk etched upon his face; she decided not to give him any satisfaction, of raising any emotion in her.

"Oh! Come on Weasley, everyone loves my voice, even when I am whining, and about you, I am not so sure" He said, approaching her, setting himself casually on the opposite couch. She rolled her eyes, and instead of answering him, started scribbling, on her parchment.

He eyed her, her blue eyes, not giving away any emotion, which infuriated him; she was a mystery to him. Why wasn't she normal – like every other girl he has snogged or shagged? She was always beautiful to him, even when she have had those braces, in her third year, or when she had those pimples, in the fifth year.

But he was not the only one, he knew guys around were discussing, fantasizing about her. And that was something he was worried about, he was the one, who decided Rose Weasley would be his and no one else's and Malfoys always got what they wanted. And he was no different.

"Malfoy, if you are done with insulting me and trying to put me on the edge, we have to discuss the new schedule, with various prefects, going for quidditch practice and some of them for extra curricular activities. And Professor McGonagall asked me to tell you about her wanting..." she was cut off, as her eyes landed on a parchment, she suddenly remembered what Lily asked her to do, "Oh! That parchment over there is what Lily asked me to give it to you" She paused for effect "Stay away from her Malfoy, she will not be one of your fuck buddies"

He looked up at her from the parchment, pulled out his wand and muttered "Accio Parchment" as it flew over to him.

He got up and closed the distance between them, and leaned down to stare into her eyes.

She frowned, her eyes still as passive as ever.

"You know what Weasley? Dominique was a good fuck buddy, but I'd seriously consider Lily for that job" he smirked and turned away.

Rose grabbed his arm and looked straight into his eyes "Stay Away From Her" she said calmly stressing every word.

He pulled her close and placed an arm around her waist, "Not likely" he said and took long strides over to his room. He threw away the parchment and stripped all his clothes – how dare she have this effect on him. If only Dominique was here.

He turned and saw the piece of paper, picked it up, and opened it.

Dear Scorpius,

Congratulations! You made it as a Head Boy. I knew you would, after all you're the best. I know it's hard sharing a room with Rose; she can be a real pain sometimes. I heard you broke up with Dominique. If you want to talk about it, I am here. Oh! And about the prefect duties, we should totally patrol together.

Love Lily

He smirked at the letter; girls were so willing to be his rebound. So little Lily Potter was not so little after all, he knew Al would mind him dating his little sister, but he knew Albus Severus Potter did not give a damn about his younger sister, he used to stick more with Rose, and Scorpius clearly knew why. Rose and Albus were inseparable, just like twins. If he was not her cousin, Scorpius would seriously have hexed him. Albus was his bestfriend, but he was her family who he was clearly very protective over.

Scorpius knew he would never tell Al, about his feelings for Rose. He did not want to end up with broken bones and bubotuber pus out of his face, just like many other guys.

He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled.

Lily, tomorrow night, after dinner, seventh floor hallway. – Scorpius

He tied the note at the end of his Owl's leg, as she nipped his finger affectionately. He slipped under the covers and closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N - HOPE YOU LIKE IT! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Rose woke up, groggily, pulled her legs out of the covers and stared towards her bathroom and took a bath. Rose Weasley was everything but a morning person. She was nocturnal. She hated mornings and despised them with all her heart. She slipped into her Ravenclaw robes, pinned her head-girl badge and pulled her hair in a messy-bun.

She gathered her books and headed for breakfast; she slumped at the Ravenclaw table and eyed the food. She loved eating; she had inherited her love for food, from her father.

"Rose" she was engulfed in strong arms.

"Oomph! Al, geroff, Lemme eat" she whined.

"Rosie! I was just showing my love for you" He grinned at her.

"Where is your fan club?" she grinned back at him.

"Don't remind me" He said, stealing a toast from her plate.

"Oi! That was mine. Give it back" she said, glaring at him in a playful manner.

"Rose, what would MG say? The oh-so-perfect Head girl doesn't know sharing" Al said, in a dramatic way. MG was initials given to Professor McGonagall. She did not know about that, obviously.

"Allie, please?" she gave him her most adoring face. He couldn't resist that.

"Darn you Rose. Stop having your ways with me, with that face." He said, pouting.

Albus looked behind her, "Oh! Hey Blondie" he grinned at him.

"Shut up Al, I am not a blond, it's just extremely rare platinum-blonde hair" he smirked at Albus, sitting on his other side.

"I am off Al, gotta go. Potions" Rose said with an emotion less face, getting up immediately. Scorpius' face fell. What has he done wrong? Why did she avoid him like that?

"Really Weasley?" he said in a mocking tone. "Sometimes you need to accept the fact that I actually beat you"

"Really Malfoy?" she raised her brows "Some of us have to actually study, instead of getting undue advantage of being a Slytherin"

"Are you accusing me of cheating, Weasley?" he said in a threatening voice.

"No, I am just merely stating the facts"

"Now Weasley, some of us actually do have life, instead of going around and stating facts to people, who don't even want to know them"

Rose glared at him and got up, turning to crash into a hard body.

"Oof! Watch where you're going. Mer.." She stopped abruptly.

"Erm.. Rose, I am sorry, I didn't mean to..." The person began.

"Lysander, no it's perfectly fine, I was not watching it myself. Did you want to say something?" She smiled sweetly at him. Lysander Scamander, a fellow Ravenclaw. Captain for Ravenclaw Quidditch team, Seeker. Lysander was Rose's acquaintance. She never made friends with anyone, with Albus there, she never needed to. But Rose admired Lysander; he was very handsome bloke himself and had dated several girls, in Hogwarts, even Lily Potter, which proved that he was a hot topic amongst the girls at Hogwarts. She never had any kind of romantic feelings for him, just an admiration, of how he treated his girlfriends, so different from Scorpius, yes Scorpius did spoil his women, but he had someone different wrapped around his arm, every other week. His longest relationship was with Dominique Weasley, which lasted two months.

"Yes, I just wanted to ask you, if you'd tryout as a chaser for the Ravenclaw quidditch team, we couldn't find a proper chaser. And somebody told me that you played very well. And I can trust that person to know you well." He said, in a soft voice.

Rose immediately turned to face Al, who shrank into his seat and suddenly gained a new found love in the boiled egg, in front of him.

"I know who that somebody is, but Lysander I erm.. I am not.. What happened to others?"

She said.

"They couldn't chase to save their lives, and I don't want us to lose our second game too, we lost our first against Slytherins." He said, disappointed.

Rose couldn't see that look, "Fine, I'll come, okay?"

"Thank you Rose, today, after school, quidditch pitch." He smiled and hugged her.

Rose chuckled and hugged back, she did not have any issues, being hugged by one of the hottest blokes of her year.

* * *

"Oi, Al, why didn't you tell me Rose could chase?" Scorpius whisper yelled to Albus, clearly amazed more by her and peeved when Scamander hugged her.

"I didn't know my cousin interests you, and technically you never asked, so I never told." He hissed back.

"Potter-Malfoy, would you like to discuss something?" Professor Slughorn called out.

"No sir" Albus called out, giving him a dazzling smile.

"Ahh! Well, then I will begin with a new potion – Surrendaro- Emotionesia. Who knows about it?" Rose's hand immediately flew up.

"Yes Ms. Weasley?"

"Surrendaro Emotionesia is an emotions admitting potion, which makes the drinker admit the feelings to the person in front of him, despite the mind being unaware of them. Its existence can be traced back to Italy, where this potion was used before arrange marriages. The inventor is unknown" she said.

"Excellent 10 points to Ravenclaw, now all of you have to work on this potion, without destroying the class. This potion takes approximately seven days to brew, so you'll be pairing up with one person." Slughorn began.

Scorpius tuned him out, until he heard him, pairing with Albus, he was slightly disappointed, he thought maybe this time Slughorn paired him up with Rose, but hell, the luck did not work that way.

"Weasley-Scamander", at this Scorpius' eyes flew open. He saw Scamander smiling at his Rose.

At this the bell rang, and Scorpius flew out of his room, rage and fury bubbling inside him.

* * *

**Just to clear something**,

Rose - Ravenclaw, 7th year

Lily - Gryffindor, 5th year

Scorpius - Slytherin, 7th year

Albus - Slytherin, 7th year


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Rose was tired, she did not have one-ounce energy to go and have dinner, and she was dirty. Quidditch try-out was fun. Lysander was impressed by her skills, which was a nice sign.

"Rose, fly like that and we sure will win that house-cup" He smiled and winked at her.

Rose smiled to herself, was she falling for that bloke?

Rose muttered the password and entered the heads common-room, which was surprisingly empty.

She entered the bathroom immediately and turned on the water, she would go to kitchens, and she did not have the ability to go down, without a proper hot-shower.

"Weasley, will you take forever, to get out?" Scorpius hollered.

Rose chuckled and rolled her eyes, Malfoy could be a real pain sometimes.

"Get lost Ferret" she called.

"COME OUT! NOW! You were in there for over an hour"

"Atleast I haven't broken your record", she argued, slipping on her shirt. Merlin's pants. She had forgotten her shorts outside, in her room. Not really forgotten, but she never thought, Malfoy would come so early and the shirt was long enough to cover her butt, so she had thought against taking her shorts inside. Now she was officially screwed.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Salazar—fucking-Slytherin, has Weasley planned on going for a temptress hunt? Scorpius heart stopped and started beating like a hammer. She looked so hot, with her red hair dripping wet, making her already white shirt see through and lack of something on her long-shapely legs, were not making things easy for him.

She was blushing, her full-pink lips, formed a small O and her doe-like eyes were wide with curiosity. "Malfoy, you have to move, I have to go" she said, softly, her voice sent him into a wild ecstasy.

He went close to her and leaned down, tucked a stray-strand of her hair behind her ear, "We have to discuss the patrols, don't sleep tonight, I have some work to do, I will be back" he whispered, in her ear, his voice husky with pleasure, watching her like this.

He smelled so good, 'Merlin Rose, get a grip' she ordered herself. What was happening to her? Why did it feel so good- Malfoy touching her? She just nodded and placed her hand on his chest to push him aside. She saw him close his eyes, as a sigh escaped from his lips and he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Rose stood there confused for a while, after that she slipped into her room and pulled on her PJs, starting for the kitchens. As she was climbing down the stairs she saw Scorpius, shirtless, a towel wrapped around his waist.

Her breath was stuck, Merlin, she was losing her mind.

Scorpius pulled on his clothes as he thought abut Rose, even the cold shower was ineffective.

He started walking towards the seventh floor hallway, thinking about Rose. She looked so hot, he was so close to push her against the wall and snog her senseless.

He was snapped out of his reverie, when he heard Lily Potter's voice. Lily Potter was not called Hogwarts hottest girl, for nothing. She was so damn fuckable. He saw her standing in a dress with a plunging neckline and rising hemline. He smirked and approached her.

"Scorp.."

Before she could say anything, Scorpius cut her off by pushing her against the hard wall and placing his lips on hers. She was taken by surprise, yes Scorpius Malfoy, loved surprising his victim.

Her hands immediately flew to his neck as she started tracing circles on his chest with another hand.

Scorpius could not help but think how Rose would react to his kisses, how she would moan when he would nibble her neck, what would it be like to pull her against him and whisper dirty things into her ear. How she would blush and he would be able to make patterns on her stomach.

He was bought back into reality, hearing Lily's voice, "Oh! Scorpius that was wonderful. I wish we could do that again sometime, wanna go to my dorm?"

Scorpius looked at her; her shirt was above her breast, her body, barely covered.

"No Lily, I have to discuss patrols with Rose" he smirked and turned away. Always leave the girls wanting more, that was what Scorpius believed in.

Her face fell, "Okay, what about some other time?" she asked in a small voice.

"Maybe" he called out and rushed towards the head common-room.

Rose sat there, eating her Cheese-sandwich and sipping her hot-chocolate daintily.

She was halfway through her sandwich when Scorpius entered the room, Lips-Swollen, His shirt crumpled, hair askew, but his eyes still had that not-so-effected look.

Rose sat up straight.

"If you're done with your snog sessions, can we make a schedule?" she asked stiffly.

Woah! What's wrong with her, she scolded herself mentally. Was she envious that Malfoy was off snogging someone?

"Wouldn't you want to know, who she was?" Scorpius asked mischievously.

"I was not sure which pronoun to use" she countered.

Scorpius' mouth fell; this girl sure had some nice comebacks.

"Shut up Weasley, but just one thing, try and give me more patrols with Lily, okay?" he winked at her.

"On the contrary, Malfoy, I have already made the schedule and you both have just one day together for patrolling, to ensure you don't slack off, you have the rest five days of patrolling with me, because I can't trust you with any girl, and blokes just don't like patrolling with you" she explained.

"You trust me with you?" he said.

"If that's a statement, Malfoy, you must be kidding yourself, if that's a question, No, I trust myself with you." She said.

Scorpius could not believe his stars; he was having ruddy five days with Rose, for patrolling.

"So you like to spend your time with me, eh?" he grinned.

Rose mentally slapped herself – Scorpius Malfoy was a big task to handle.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH, HOW DARE YOU HAVE ALMOST THE WHOLE WEEK TOGETHER WITH HIM, YOU'RE SUCH A SLUT" Lily hollered.

Rose sighed. "Lily please try and understand, there was no other way out"

"Really? Rose, you're whore, stay away from My Scorpius? Okay?"Lily sauntered away from the library.

Thank Merlin, Madame Pince, was out to take her lunch. Rose was tired of all this drama; she laid her head down upon the desk and sniffed. Damn Lily, making her feel so low.

"Rose?"

She looked up and saw Lysander standing there, with a small frown. "I saw what happened." He stated.

"Lysander. Sometimes she needs to learn that it's not always about her. I am trying to protect her and she is being utterly ridiculous." She whispered "Lysander, do you think I am a slut?" she asked softly.

"What! NO" he said, a bit loudly. He sat himself down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"Whatever Lily says is utter load of troll shit, you shouldn't care" he soothed her back, as she wrapped arms around his torso and snuggled into him.

"Thanks Lysander, I am glad, we are friends" she whispered softly.

"Weasley, McGonagall needs us in her office. Now" they heard Scorpius' voice and broke apart immediately, he was grinning like a five year old and she was looking down, blushing. Scorpius balled his hands into a fist and gritted his teeth, "Weasley" he said again.

She looked up and nodded, "I am coming, you can go?" she said, almost in an irritated tone.

"Together. Heads Business" he repeated, through gritted teeth.

She sighed and gathered her things, turned towards Lysander and smiled apologetically, and followed Scorpius, as he started walking.

"Way to butt in Malfoy" she said, sarcastically.

He ignored her and continued walking. She stared at him, his eyes- the usual expressionless and gave an impression of steel.

She bit her bottom lip, "Are you okay?" she asked, wishing she could now erase what she said.

He saw him tense, but relaxed a second later and continued walking, completely disregarding her.

"Malfoy, why are you being such a bitch? What is your problem?" she grabbed his arm and looked straight into his eyes.

To say Scorpius was shocked would have been an understatement of the century. He calmed himself and glared at her, but like rest of his expressions, even the glare wouldn't faze her. She was practically shagging – okay not shagging but going all feely-touchy with Sca-fucking-mander. And she had the nerve to call him a bitch? A female dog? No girl, scratch that, no person ever called a Malfoy a bitch, straight to his face. He smirked at her hand, grabbing his and turned to face her, raising his brows.

"I am damn irresistible, aren't I?" he said. She immediately dropped his hand and huffed.

"Yes as irresistible as a giant jumping on a trampoline." She growled.

"Tramo-what?"

Rose looked at him and had to imagine all the bad things, in order to not to burst out laughing his expression.

"You wouldn't understand Malfoy. TR-AM-PO-LINE" she said, emphasizing each and every syllable.

"Honestly Weasley, play fair. Don't cheat atleast" he mocked her.

"Coming from a Slytherin, like you, sounds unrealistic" she retorted, a smile forming on her lips.

"Ever thought that Slytherins are not that bad" he said, his voice lowering a bit.

"Nope" she said, emphasizing the P and sticking her tongue out.

"You're being ridiculous" he said, grinning.

Anyone who would have seen them, grinning and joking would have never thought, that they were – Rose Weasley and Scorpius Weasley, mortal enemies.

Merlin, she looks so beautiful, Scorpius licked his lips, gulping slightly. All his sense organs were holding him against doing the forbidden- pushing Rose Weasley against the wall and snogging her senseless.

He was staring at her, when she looked at him, their eyes meeting; he held the stare, not wanting to come out of those beautiful blue orbs.

Those grey eyes, Rose was shocked by the intensity of those eyes, her breath hitched and her heart started beating faster – she was officially out of her mind. Surely, she needed St. Mungos

"Scorpius, babe, what are you doing with her" the moment was cut off by a melodious voice- yes Lily Potter, the person who defined perfect.

Rose could feel, blood creeping her neck – how dare she? Lily was being a pompous brat, she looked at Lily, and she was smiling flirtatiously at Scorpius. Rose felt something bubble up in her chest – what was it? Jealousy? No, she refused out rightly in her mind.

What in the Merlin's beard was Lily thinking, Scorpius clenched his fist.

"Lily, erm we have some heads business, so McGonagall asked me to fetch Ro-Weasley here" he said, trying hard not lose his temper.

She approached him, ignoring his glare and pulling his tie, leaning closer to him.

What the hell was she thinking; surely she didn't expect him to ask him out on a date or make her his girlfriend, damn! He sounded so shallow, but Lily was no saint, so it would be even.

Her lips were barely inches apart, Merlin, why wasn't Rose helping him, he looked around, and she was no where. Merlin's saggy pants, he was doomed, one second before, he had everything, he felt so good, but now, Lily has to come and ruin it, he growled in frustration.

He held her sideways, and pulled himself away, yes he was a player, but that didn't mean, ill-treated the girls he snogged.

"Heads duties Lily" he spat out and turned around the corner, where he saw Rose standing calmly in front of McGonagall's office.

"Had a good Snog, Malfoy?" she asked, her eyes showing no emotions, her mouth turned into an ugly sneer.

"Ro-Weasley" he immediately corrected himself, when he saw the glare, he was intimidated by her – sometimes.

"We did not snog, I did not want to be late, MG would've stripped me of the heads title, without any doubt" he continued.

"You did not even deserve it" she spat, she knew it was more wrong than her mum cheating on her charms assignment, but she could not help but retort, she hated his guts. She did not even know why Dom dated him, or why does Lily want him now.

"Weasley, if anyone who deserves the Head Boy title, it's me and you know it" he smirked. Rose looked him and scrunched her brows, she hated his guts, as she looked down at his lip she had the sudden urge to straighten that smirk out and not violently but by kissi- 'WHAT?' she mentally screeched and smacked herself, bloody hell! She needs to take a calming draught.

"Weasley, I knew you were mad, but self – harming, isn't that too extreme?" he quirked her brows and smiled. Rose shook her head, not expecting any sensible sentences out of her mouth if she opened it.

She whispered the password – "Lion's Den" what wrong with passwords these days she wondered.

To say Mcgonagall was organised would be less, the woman kept even her hair pins in a proper box, Rose admired her tidiness and strictness, but sometimes even she went over the top.

"Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, you have been called because as Hogwarts this year is organising a special function. We needed two people to volunteer for a charity event, this event is not any kind of a dance or something, but in this those two volunteers would be send to a Muggle Orphanage, where they would work and talk to those kids and help them out. This event is organised because of the damage caused to the muggles by the second wizarding war." She nodded at both of them and continued, "We will be sending two people every Thursday and Sunday, to the place, where you would be spending four – five hours with them"

"Excuse me professor, but I think I misheard, did you say – You" Scorpius asked.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am glad you were listening, major point is that, we have selected the Head Boy and Head Girl for volunteering"

"B-But Professor, we have no tim –" Rose began.

"Miss Weasley, I know, that is why, you both will be excused from Homework on Thursday and Weekend" she cut off.

"You would be receiving further details by tomorrow" she smiled and turned, "You may go now" Scorpius could bet his life, she looked smug at the shocked faces of the heads.

* * *

**Ta da! CHAPTER 4! Now I would be updating slower, but do read! And guys! How did you like the idea of sending them to muggle orphanage! DO REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"I can't believe she is doing that, this is not volunteering, WHY ME" Rose was fed-up of whining Scorpius. "Malfoy, shut your troll mouth, I have to re-work on the patrol schedule, since we won't be here on Thursdays and Saturdays" Rose barked at him.

"You seem to have accepted the change so easily, Weasley" he glared at her.

"Do you have any other option" she sighed, setting her quill down, finally managing to draft out patrols again.

Scorpius, sighed, surely, there was no other way, Grawp's arse, why does she think logically, he rubbed his forehead, and stretched his legs- "I am off to sleep Weasley"

She shrugged and continued working on her potions book. He dragged his body and plopped on his bed, letting the sleep take over him, he had a tiring day.

* * *

"Oi Weasel, get up! We have to report to MG" Rose groaned, she hated getting up early.

"Go away Malfoy" she shouted, her eyes half shut.

"No Weasley! Get your arse right out side, MG would have a fit. We just have fifteen minutes to report to her" Scorpius banged the door.

Rose got up in haste and fell on the floor, "Great! I am falling first thing in the morning, damn my clumsiness"

"Weasley, you okay?" Scorpius asked unsure, he was worried.

"NO WAY MALFOY! I AM GOING TO HEX YOUR BLOODY PLATINUM BLONDE HAIR, I HATE MORNINGS" Rose shouted.

'Merlin that girl can shout' Scorpius thought.

"Ro-Weasley, I will be waiting for you near MG's office" Scorpius said and hurriedly got out of the room. You seriously did not want to face a morning Rose Weasley, that girl could compete with dragons in anger.

Rose got up from the floor and dragged herself to the bathroom, and freshened up, she could not believe he was the same Scorpius Malfoy she had shared her ice cream with that summer, before she had even seen Hogwarts.

Rose got out of the shower and pulled out a grey dress and black boots, she would wear to Hogsmeade sometimes, she pulled her hair into a tight pony-tail and checked herself in the mirror – looking presentable she went outside, she knew it was Saturday, and everyone must either be sleeping in their common rooms or getting ready for their Hogsmeade trip.

"Rose" she heard her name, she turned around. "Hey Lorcan!" she grinned. Lorcan was Lysander's twin brother; they were completely alike, even played beaters for the Ravenclaw team. Some called them next generation's Fred and George. But they did not prank people; however that was James and Fred's department. Rose found Lorcan really attractive; she even had a crush on him. But that ended pretty soon when he went out with some random Hufflepuff girl.

"Hey Rose, we have a practice match tonight, don't for-" Lorcan stopped mid-sentence and looked her up and down, Rose blushed.

"You look pretty" he blurted out.

"Thanks" she mumbled, blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Going on a date?" he asked, prying further.

She looked up, "Wha- No!" she exclaimed.

"Then?" he asked, confused.

"Oh, well there is thing, Headmistress Mcgonagall, has asked us to volunteer for a muggle orphanage, where we have to spend time with orphan kids and today's the first day, so I decided to look comfortable yet presentable" she explained.

He smiled and winked "Good, maybe next Saturday then" he said and started walking down the hall.

"Next Saturday what?" she shouted, hushing immediately as some students glared at her.

"You gotta wait" he said, turning around his head and grinning at her.

She shook he head and started walking towards the office again, not looking up and staring at the floor and walking.

She bumped into someone "Oi, watch where you're going" someone shouted, she stiffened. It was her Brother Hugo's voice.

Rose looked at her brother and smiled, "Hey Hugh" she said softly, hoping he would not insult her again. Hugo was extremely handsome bloke, he was well sought after too, and really popular. Admitting some one as nerdy as Rose was his sister, it embarrassed him, that's why he steered clear of him at Hogwarts. She often wondered why they did not share a good equation.

"Rose, you look like a human being for a change" he smirked at her and insulted her, making his friends laugh.

"B-But Hugo.." she said, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Yes Rose?" he said, fake sweetness in his voice apparent.

Rose shook her head and started walking; "Oi Rose, you know I was joking right?" she stopped suddenly.

"What? Were you?" she asked; hope filling her voice, as she smiled a bit.

"Yeah, you know, you never can look like a human being" he started laughing as his friends joined in, Rose hung her head.

"Apologise to her", she looked up, and lo behold she never though she could live to see that moment, Scorpius Malfoy, standing up for Rose.

"Mind your business Malfoy" Hugo snarled back.

Scorpius was a tall, but Hugo had inherited his father's height too, so they both stood eye to eye, Scorpius still an inch or two taller.

"I said apologise" he said, his voice calm again.

"Come on Malfoy, I thought you hated her man, Hugo said whining.

Rose couldn't believe her eyes, A Malfoy standing up for her and her own brother criticizing her.

"Hate or Not, bullying a student- the Head Girl infact is not permitted in the Hogwarts' premises. Don't forget I have the full ability to give you detention and dock points" he said, a slight hint to superiority in his voice.

"Fine, Sorry" he said, turning to Rose and casually waving her off and stalking away with his friends.

"You didn't have to do it" she stared at Hugo's retreating silhouette.

He approached her and smirked at her, "I love intimidating your brother, you should do that too Weasley, Heads after all" he said pointing to his chest.

Rose smiled instantly.

"Off to MG's then" he asked, grinning. Rose nodded gleefully, "Can't believe I am saying that, but yes Malfoy, we are in this – together"

* * *

**A/N- Ahaaa! Finally their friendship is falling into place; I decided since Lysander has dated Lily, I won't make him court Rose. That would be like swapping of boyfriends, too cliché! :P**

**So decided that Lorcan maybe a nice contender!**

**So team Lorcan or team Scorpius guys?**

**And I am going to update slowly, as I am having exams in March, which will decided my future, so I have to study for them, be patient! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 **

"Malfoy, no you don't hold kids like that" Rose shrieked. Scorpius looked baffled with how a five month old could cry so much, he held the muggle baby by his legs, away from his body.

"Oh really? Weasley, why don't you hold him? I don't understand why he is crying." Rose smacked her head; she knew McGonagall has made the worst decision in the history of Hogwarts.

"Malfoy, you're holding the poor child by his legs" she shook her head and adoringly took the kid from Scorpius, supporting his head, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words into his ear.

Scorpius' eyes widened, the bloody kid shut up instantly.

"HOW IN THE MER-", He began but was cut off by a glare from Rose, she motioned towards the child, who was now lulling into a deep slumber.

Scorpius looked at Rose, she looked so beautiful, she was great with kids, and he did not notice a smile creeping up his features as he gazed at her admiring her even more now.

Rose laid the kid down in his cradle and pulled back staring proudly at her work. She looked at Scorpius, "See Malfoy? It wasn't that difficult" she said, smiling at him.

"I am tired now" Scorpius whined.

"After doing no work and I thought you could play quidditch" she smirked at him.

"Oi!" he exclaimed.

"Hey guys, you have a break now, you can go to Subway and have lunch, then you can report back here, so that we can send you back" Rebecca Maxwell, the manager of the Orphanage called out to them as she entered the room and looked around.

Rebecca was a squib, she wanted to work for the muggles and thus started an Orphanage after she became a successful owner of a magazine in the Muggle world.

Rose nodded and beckoned to Scorpius, "Lunch?" she asked.

He nodded.

* * *

"So let me get this right? This is called Bugger?" Scorpius raised his brows.

Rose let out a hearty chuckle, "Burger Malfoy. BURGER" she said as they both sat in McDonalds eating.

"Stupid muggle food" he shook his head took a small bite.

"Don't tell my father about this." He warned her.

"Fine but it would be a topic of gossip, how one of the hottest guys of Hogwarts cannot even handle himself in the muggle world" she smirked.

"Hottest guy eh?" he grinned.

Rose blushed like a fire-truck engine; she could feel her face looking same as her hair.

"Shut up Malfoy" she mumbled.

"So Weasley, how are you so good with kids?" he nudged her gently.

"I used to baby-sit Hugo until I was thirteen, even sometimes Lily" she grinned but her smile faltered as soon as she remembered the incident that happened in the morning.

"Oi Weasley! Tell me what's this is called, again?" Scorpius hurriedly tried to change the subject.

"BURGER MALFOY BURGER" her face cracked into a grin.

"Weird name for a perfectly weird muggle dish, sounds like Bugger" he grumbled.

"Shut up" she said, mocking him good naturedly.

"Today was tiring right?" he said, as a yawn escaped Rose's mouth.

She nodded, "Yeah, kids can really be handful" she said and immediately burst out laughing.

"What?" Scorpius asked apprehensively.

"Y-You were holding the kid by his legs" she said doubling over again as she explained the cause of the laughter.

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh with her too.

"It looked as if the kid would jump out of your hand and hex you into oblivion" Rose explained, as tears started leaking from her eyes.

"The infant was extremely peeved by the fact that I was in a much better position than him, he could not even talk, how did he expect me to understand what he wanted to say?" Scorpius explained in a very official manner.

"Sometimes you have to understand what others want to say by heart and eyes, they speak much more than our tongue". Rose repeated the words her mother had told her when she was young.

"Wish you could read mine" Scorpius mumbled under his breath.

"Let's head back, I really need some sleep, it was a tiring day" she said, completely ignorant of what Scorpius just said a second before.

He looked into her eyes and nodded.

* * *

"I am glad they are just calling us on Saturdays, I can't stand kids two days in a week", Scorpius sighed in relief as they trudged back to the heads common, after giving a detailed report to the headmistress.

"So Ro-Weasley, you and Lysander that day in library" Scorpius trailed off.

"You can call me Rose, Malfoy and there is nothing between me and Lysander, for goodness sakes, I won't date a guy that Lily has dated or went out with" she explained.

"You can call me Scorpius, Rose" he said, as he loved the feel of her name on his tongue.

"Scorpius?" she said, uncertainly, yet softly. Merlin, Scorpius bit his lips to suppress his moan as her voice sounded so seductive.

"So you are not interested in Lysander because Lily has dated him, Rose?" he enquired.

She nodded. Scorpius immediately knew what he had to do, he would steer clear from any Weasley girl, who may cross his path, he could not ruin his chances with Rose, he also had to clear up anything Lily maybe thinking.

Rose murmured the password tiredly as she climbed up her room, she turned back and smiled at Scorpius, "Good night Scorpius, as she yawned and turned back to climbing the stairs."

"Night Rose" he smiled, he is going to have the best nights of his life.

* * *

**.A/N - So I think that's chapter 6, the shortest one so has kinda explained her feelings about Lysander, to sort out any confusion, and Lily is not out of picture. This is kinda funny chapter. Hope you guys like it and REVIEW PLEASE? :')Oh and replies to some of the reviews are as follows**

** -bubblegum04- Hugo is not so cruel actually, his story doesn't end here, we will continue about him.**


End file.
